


remind me

by ohjustpeachy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy
Summary: Tony smiles, the weight of the day falling away slowly by surely. “Ah, you do still love me, then,” he says, teasing, though a part of him (a small, barely there part, but still) just wants to hear it, needs to hear it. To be sure.Steve’s smile widens when he takes Tony’s hand in his across the table. “Of course. I always love you,” he says.Or, Tony knows Steve loves him, he just needs a little reassurance every now and then.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 229





	remind me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maguna_stxrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/gifts).



“Hi, sorry I’m late, it was just...a day,” Tony says in a rush, giving Steve a quick kiss on the cheek before falling into the chair across from him. He’s only ten minutes late for dinner, but still, he feels bad, it’s their anniversary. They’ve had this reservation for _weeks._

Tony does his best to put his bad day behind him, to focus on Steve and the slow smile spreading over his face, the way the dim restaurant lighting makes his hair shine. Tony melts a little, looking at him. How had he gotten so lucky?

“It’s okay,” Steve assures him. “I ordered that wine you like, and the bruschetta we had that other time...” 

Tony smiles, the weight of the day falling away slowly by surely. “Ah, you _do_ still love me, then,” he says, teasing, though a part of him (a _small_ , barely there part, but still) just wants to hear it, _needs_ to hear it. To be sure. 

Steve’s smile widens when he takes Tony’s hand in his across the table. “Of course. I _always_ love you,” he says.

The rest of the tension eases away, Tony’s jaw unclenches and his shoulders relax as Steve tells him about his day.

*

“Sweetheart, it’s after midnight. Come to bed?” Steve appears in the doorway of the lab, a mug of tea in his hand. His hair is damp and falling across his forehead, and he has a distinct crease over his left cheek, which means he definitely fell asleep on the couch watching one of his go-to old movies. Tony’s heart gives a little squeeze at the sight of him. He’d completely lost track of time, and now that he thinks about it, he’s exhausted, tired all the way down to his bones. 

Tony nods, and Steve crosses the room, taking Tony’s hand in his and quietly leading him to their room. 

“You’re not tired of this yet? Your mad scientist husband?” Tony asks as they settle themselves into bed. He waits until the light’s off to ask, hiding his uncertainty amid the darkness and pillows.

“Never,” Steve says, gently tugging Tony over towards him, until Tony’s head is resting on his chest. The steady thrum of Steve’s heartbeat is as soothing as ever, and Tony lets his eyes fall shut. “You even wash the grease out of your hair before bed now, what more can I ask for?” 

Tony laughs. “That was _one_ time,” he mumbles.

“Your pillow looked like Rorschach test!”

“That should’ve been your sign to run,” Tony says, yawning. It’s not—Tony doesn’t _actually_ think Steve will get tired of him. It’s just... good to hear it every now and then, that’s all. 

It’s Steve’s turn to laugh, low and rumbling and warm. Tony curls himself in closer, hugging around Steve’s middle and pressing his face against his shoulder. “Nothing to run from, sweetheart. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tony says, already feeling himself growing weightless and sleepy in Steve’s arms. 

“Goodnight,” Steve says, pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead. 

*

“God, again?” 

Tony looks up at the disgust in Steve’s voice. He’s got that wrinkle between his eyebrows, which means he must have read something truly terrible during his morning scroll. 

Tony takes a sip of his coffee and raises his eyebrows. “What now?”

Steve holds up his phone. _Super Husbands: DIVORCE! Everything you need to know about the formerly happy couple._

It’s just a headline. The kind of silly thing that blows up online once every few months or so, making Steve and Tony laugh more than anything else. People were obsessed with the idea of them splitting up, like the two of them couldn’t possibly be as happy as they appeared. Tony’s used to it. He’d been dragged through the press ever since he was a teenager, blowing through Howard’s money and making a mess of the family name. Not to mention the rough years of his twenties and thirties... 

But that was different. Those headlines were just about _him_. This involves _Steve_ , their relationship. Anyone that puts that crease on Steve’s face was no friend of Tony’s. 

“Idiots,” Tony huffs, getting up and walking over to Steve. He kisses the frown line, runs a hand through Steve’s hair until he smiles again. 

“I know, I know,” Steve says finally.

“You’re stuck with me, Rogers,” Tony says. 

“I’m hardly _stuck._ I love you,” Steve tells him. “And it’s _Rogers-Stark.”_

Tony grins. So it is.

*

“Y’know most people usually wait to do stuff like this,” Rhodey tells Tony. He straightens his tie. “Another ten years at least.”

“I know, but since when do I do things like _most_ people?” Tony smirks at Rhodey in the mirror, eyebrows raised playfully. 

“Hm... Never?” Steve’s voice answers from the doorway of their hotel room. He looks _beautiful_ , Tony thinks, wearing a dark blue velvet tux that brings out his eyes, his hair pushed back and glinting gold. 

“Yeah, you heard the man,” Tony says, crossing the room and giving Steve a quick kiss. “Never.”

Rhodey rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling, too. “Only you two,” he says.

It’s their tenth wedding anniversary and they decided to celebrate by renewing their vows. It’d been Steve’s idea, and at first it was just that: an idea. But then Tony had one of his moments, asking if Steve was _sure_ , and Steve shook his head, smiling. “I told you. I’d marry you all over again if I could.” 

And, well. 

“You ready to do this?” Tony asks.

Steve pulls him in close, Rhodey slipping out of the room to give them some privacy. “You’re the love of my life, Tony Rogers-Stark, of course I’m ready.”

Steve rests their heads together for a long moment, then holds out a hand. “Come on, let’s go get married. Again.”

Tony squeezes Steve’s hand, smiling around the lump that works its way into his throat at the words. “Lead the way, soldier.”


End file.
